


Far Away Lands

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cass, Alpha/Beta sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Stephanie, Confused sexuality, F/F, Frottage, Human Trafficking, Masturbation, Protective Jason, Signing, Undercover, demi sexual character, gotta love our girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: When Stephanie gets the call she almost doesn’t believe it. Out of all of them, Dick *can’t* be the one who’s gone missing. She wants to yell and tell them they’re wrong. But she knows the rest of the pack is taking it even harder.Cass wordlessly slips close and hugs her from behind. Worried and upset, both because of Dick and because she knows what Stephanie plans to do.She is probably Dick’s best bet for survival after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not completely confident at writing either of these girls, but it's coming. I'm figuring out how to write their voices. Enjoy. 
> 
> (What do you call this ship anyway? Casteph? Spoiled Bat?)

Comfy, Stephanie thought. Comfy and warm.

A hand tapped her shoulder, but Steph squeezed her eyes closed even tighter and tried to burrow deeper into her warm warm comforter. There was just the edge of an interesting dream at the edge of her conscious and she didn’t want to wake up until she found out what happened next damn it. And the outside air was much too cold for her to want to willingly emerge from her cocoon of warmth. The hand was back, tapping more insistently.

“No.” Stephanie wrinkled her nose and tried to wiggle a way. 

A pause, and Stephanie almost started to drift off again, then-

“Frick!” Stephanie squawked and jerked away from the nerve strike and ending up a tangled pile on the floor. 

“Up.” Cass said unapologetically standing above her before.

“Gently, we’ve talked about this, you’re supposed to wake me up  _ gently _ .” groaned Stephanie.

“Not waking up.” Cass pointed out shrugging and walking off. 

“Yeah, but- gah.” Stephanie groaned resigned and started to wiggle her way out of the blankets. Cass had gone to the little kitchen of the apartment they were renting. The whole place was small, only really meant for one person. Stephanie was technically supposed to be the only one renting, something that was supposed to draw attention away for the small, quiet, and obviously  _ dangerous _ Alpha that was Cassandra Cain. Nobody would think twice about a Beta getting a flat on her own. Or a Beta doing anything really. It pissed Stephanie off sometimes how invisible she was rendered sometimes just because of her dynamic, but other times- like when they were on undercover missions on the other side of the world- it came in handy. Nobody would see Cass if the Alpha didn’t want them to, so it made moving in and out off the top floor apartment as Black Bat and Spoiler that much easier. 

Cass was spreading honeycomb onto a slice of fresh bread from the bakery down the street and Stephanie could see another slice already laid out for her.

“Did you go out this morning and pick this up?” Stephanie asked biting into the bread. She was a bit of a picky eater and hadn’t been sure about this whole honeycomb thing when they got here, but now she reckoned she’d miss the stuff and the all the fresh bread when they went back to the States. 

Cass nodded and brought out a bowl of dried fruit to eat too.

“Thanks,” Stephanie said, though she still wrinkled her nose a bit at the fruit. They made her think of old people for some reason, “I might need a little more too though before we get going. We still have any eggs and sausage?” 

“Heavy.” Cass scolded. 

“I know they’re heavier foods, but I won’t get lethargic and slow from it I promise. Not all of us can survive off just fluffy bread and the dew of the universe. I’m a big girl and I need  _ sustenance _ .” Stephanie argued. 

Cass gave her a look.

“This is why you’re so tiny for an Alpha.” Stephanie said pointing at her, “You need to eat more meat.”

“No,” said Cass tilting her head, “I am small but fast. Better than being big.”

“Ok, true enough for you. But  _ I _ still want to bulk up a bit more. Did you know Jason can totally bench me? He’s an Omega! That’s so not fair.” Stephanie complained.

“I could too.” Cass pointed out, “Not about being big.”

“I, well…” Stephanie flushed at the thought. Frick. That was such a hot thought. Damn it, she was supposed to be the straight one in this crazy pack. She liked Beta boys. She did. She had crushed on Tim for an age, and then there had been that boy in her algebra class… Cass got up and Stephanie was immediately distracted by those pretty, soft looking thighs. She wondered what it would be like to be nestled between- damn it all.

“I’m going to take a shower!” Stephanie announced. Cass glanced at the fridge and then back at her inquiringly, “I’ll have second breakfast afterwards, don’t worry. It’s just I’ve got world class rats nest in my hair right now and it’s gonna take, like, a half a bottle of product to make it behave so I better get started on that. I can can cook while it dries.”

Cass nodded in acknowledgment and Stephanie walked to the bathroom hopefully looking casual about it. She kicked off her panties and sleep shirt and surveyed her reflection with her hands on her hips while the water in the shower heated up. 

“You’re just sexually frustrated because we haven’t been getting any,” she told her reflection, “After this mission is over you’re going to find a nice Beta boy and get this out of your system.”

Her reflection didn’t look any more convinced than she felt.

Stephanie sighed and stepped into the shower. So, maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be attracted to an Alpha. Dick certainly seemed to think it was hot. But this wasn’t any Alpha, this was  _ Cassandra Cain _ . Stephanie didn’t even know if Cass liked Betas. She didn’t even know is she liked  _ anyone _ . Period. Or rather, she liked a few people just fine but she’d never shown a sexual interest in anyone for as long as Stephanie had known her. 

But maybe… maybe if Cass was Stephanie’s exception then she could be her’s too.

Stephanie bit her lip and thumbed at her clit finally letting herself think about it. She wasn’t like Dick. She didn’t like acting like an Omega and she didn’t like being treated like one. If Cass did end up liking her, she’d have to be seeing her 100% as a Beta. 

Oh, but if she did… Steph rubbed at her folds with slightly longer strokes. She pictured Cass and her pretty, small, hard body. She revisited her fantasy from earlier and imagined for what it would be like for Cass to guide her head between her parted thighs. She’d heard Alpha girls tasted really strong, and Stephanie suddenly really wanted to know what that was like. But what if she didn’t like the taste of it? What if-? Ah, but she’d be able to feel Cass’s knot swell under her tongue and maybe that would be worth it all. And would Cass make noise for her? Or would she be quiet and hold herself still as she could? Stephanie already knew she could come to live for every tremble and twitch. 

Stephanie shivered at the thought and pressed down her fingers a little more. Then sighed in frustration. She couldn’t work up a great slick when the water kept washing everything away. She usually couldn’t make herself come either unless she had at least a hour or two at her disposal and maybe a toy. Or help. And since she had none of those things she should probably just stop before she worked herself up  _ too _ much.

Stephanie finished up her shower and toweled off quickly before twisting up her hair in the damp towel and grabbing another to wrap around herself to walk into her room and got dressed. She wondered how or if she should broach the topic of her attraction with Cass. Words were a hard thing for Cass. Some days were easier than others, but… even people with no trouble speaking struggled with words on things like this. 

Brushing out the tangles from her hair, Stephanie left the towel over her shoulders and wandered back into the kitchen. 

“Aw, I was going to cook it myself, y’know.” Stephanie grinned when she saw the plate of carefully portioned eggs, bacon, and toast. The smile slid off her face when Cass didn’t respond. She was sitting very still and looked- or maybe  _ felt _ would be more accurate description- agitated.

“What’s wrong?” Stephanie asked all other thoughts instantly leaving her head as she dropped to her knees next to Cass and took her hand.

Cass opened her mouth, closed it again with a frustrated breath looking upset. Stephanie squeezed her hand and searched her face worriedly. It’d been awhile since Cass last lost her words completely. Cass pushed the phone on the table towards Stephanie and hit speaker.

“Cass? Is Stephanie there now?”

“Tim!” Stephanie exclaimed feeling both relieved and even more worried, “Tim, what’s going on?”

“Steph…” breathed Tim sounding relieved and also incredibly tired, “We’re going to need you to put your current mission on temporary hold.”

“What happened?” Stephanie asked seriously, even as she rubbed soothing circles into the back of Cass’s hand.

“One of ours has been taken,” Tim said and Stephanie sucked in a breath and squeezed Cass’s hand, “You two are closest to where we think he’s being held. You’re going to have to go in and pull him out.”

“Got it. Who is it?” asked Stephanie.

Tim breathed out a little unevenly.

“Steph… it’s Dick.”

Frick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while I've been fighting writers block for this one.

“Well, this is it I think.” Stephanie commented as they got to the bridge. All was still, all was quiet, but Tim said there would be a truck full of Beta’s here soon and Stephanie would always bet on Tim and his plans. She still wished she was suited up rather than in civilian clothes, but at least she still had a few things on her that she could use in an emergency. 

She had to find Dick first and figure out where the Beta’s were being kept before they could safely come in for extraction. It was a delicate situation; the Beta’s weren’t hostages yet, but they could easily become that and be put in even more danger if they came in guns blazing.

Which is part of the reason they had to act fast because sooner rather than later Jason was going to get here and then all bets were off. 

In the meantime, Cass was doing that thing where she was sitting perfectly still. Stephanie wished she’d at least fidget or something. Instead the outline of the Black Bat was so still Stephanie could believe she truly was a shadow. That didn’t stop Cass’s agitation from being almost a tangible thing. It rolled off her in waves making it hard for Stephanie to remain calm as well. It had been like that since Tim finished outlining their plan.

Stephanie wished she could smell her, even with her Beta nose it’s be better to have more of a clue of what was going on inside the Alpha girl’s head. 

“Remember to wait for my signal to come in.” Stephanie whispered.

_ Won’t be seen,  _ Cass signed at her quickly. Stephanie wondered if it was for the sake of quietness or if Cass was stressed enough that she’d lost her words. 

“Tim said they’re tech is pretty advanced,” Stephanie shook her head, “We can’t have anyone tipping them off until we’re ready to shut the place down.”

_ Can’t protect you, _ Cass signed sharply,  _ when you’re so far away. _

“I’m more than strong enough to handle myself if things do go bad. You know that don’t you?” Stephanie asked. Cass nodded and Stephanie felt warm and happy despite everything, “So don’t worry. Focus on what you have to do.”

Cass stared at her silently for a long moment, the full face mask of her costume giving away nothing and then…

Cass cupped her face gently and tilted her head so their foreheads were touching. And just… held her like that for a moment. Stephanie let her eyes flutter slightly and just basked in the rare intimacy of the moment. Parted her lips and breathed deeply, instinctively searching for a telltale whiff of Alpha scent. 

“I’ll come when you call.” Cass said simply. Then she was gone. Stephanie hadn’t realized she had been leaning into the touch till she was having to catch herself in it’s absence. She looked around and saw the reason immediately. A truck was coming, large and unmarked just like Tim had said. 

Stephanie quickly shoved thoughts of Cass aside and focused on the task at hand. 

It was frighteningly easy to slip inside the trailer of the truck even with the cameras and impressive lock on it. There weren’t even any guards inside, just a bunch of dazed looking Beta’s. They were all fairly young, from their mid teens to early 20s. Which made sense; that was the age group that the drug was most popular with after all. 

They didn’t even glance at here when she came inside.

Stephanie settled herself among them as quickly as possible before the cameras came back online. It’d register like a slight lag in the feed before returning to normal, with one extra Beta. She let herself slump over like the others all the while carefully cataloging the states of the Beta’s around her from under her eyelashes. Other than being obviously drugged to the gills, they all seemed to fine. No obvious signs that they were in any way hurt or still reacting badly to Flicker. She’d actually guess that that drug was fully out of their system and that this was something new. 

It seemed to take an eternity to get to the compound, but at long last the brakes were squealing as they got to the first gate and checkpoint. She thought at first they were there, but then the truck was driving again. They went through 4 more checkpoints after that. Stephanie closed her eyes and hoped Tim was monitoring her trackers well enough so that he’d know to make sure everyone was careful. 

At last the door opened and Stephanie forced herself not to react to the sudden light just like all the rest of the Betas. Then big Alpha men and women were marching inside and dragging them out one by one. It was hard to stay limp and pliable when an Alpha grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her to the edge of the truck so she could be slung over the shoulder of another like a sack of potatoes. 

Stephanie bit back the urge to twist and give the alpha a crippling kick to the knot. 

She was lain down with surprising gentleness on the ground right next to another Beta about her height. Another was lain down on her other side. A quick glance around showed that there were several rows of Beta’s on the ground. All asleep or as despondent as her companions. 

“Tomorrow start this group on the new dose. We need to get them acclimated to it as quickly as possible; we’ve got another buyer who wants them ready to work by the end of the week.” someone said near her head. 

“Where will this one be headed?” asked another.

“Half to Florida and half to California. They’re complaining a lot about the increase in price but this will be our last shipment for a while because most of the last stock that we sent to the city got burned by the vigilante scum there.” said the first in annoyance. 

_ Good job Damian _ , Stephanie couldn’t help but feel a little bit smug. 

“Isn’t that our new strand?” asked the other in dismay.

“Yes.” said the first through gritted teeth.

“People are noticing then?” alarmed now.

“A little. Beta’s are still mostly invisible in society which is why this endeavour has been so profitable. They’re the most overlooked class of people. In schools, in jobs, even in packs and families. It usually takes people a while to even notice they’re messing and by then the trail has gone cold and it’s difficult to figure out if they just ran off on their own with a couple of friends. And when incidents are reported to the police then they’re very unlikely to be taken seriously. Nobody cares about Betas, nobody wants to listen to a story about Beta when you could be looking into one about an Omega or Alpha.”

Stephanie held back a snarl. Mostly because it was true. People didn’t notice Betas. People didn’t seem to care when they got hurt. That’s part of why being a vigilante had always appealed to her. She was finally not invisible anymore and she could help those who still were. 

“Did we get  _ any _ from the last shipment?”

“We only have one subject now. Fortunately we’ve had very pleasing results from it. It seems that he didn’t even take the drug, just came in contact with someone who did. This is very good. People were starting to make comments about Flicker being dangerous and less Betas were taking it. This way though, we can collect when their Alpha and Omega friends and packmates take it.”

“And the Beta?” 

“Still in the lab.” said the first dismissively. He was still talking but they were walking further away and Stephanie could make out what they were saying anymore. 

_ I really hope you caught all of that, _ Stephanie thought hoping that the mic tucked into her collar picked everything up. In the meantime, Stephanie practiced breathing slow and steady just like the Beta’s on either side of her for what felt like hours until-

The lights flickered 4 times in a familiar pattern and then went out completely. Steph sprung to her feet in and instant.

She pulled her mask out of her pocket and pressed it to her face flicking on the night vision as she did so. She took out the two guards nearest the door as silently as he could. Quickly she slipped out into a little control center just as the buildings generator came back on.

“What the fuck was that.” grumbled the security guard hitting the screens as they came back to life.

“That, was your signal to go to sleep you jerk.” Stephanie said knocking him and his companion out. As soon as they were down she plugged the USB with the program Tim had sent her into the computer and watched as Tim quickly took over the system. 

That was her genius Beta boy.

She also caught sight of a black shadow quickly dropping guards at the closest checkpoint just before Tim overwrote the feeds. She smiled, and then quickly set to work on locating the lab that Dick was being held in. There were several, but only one was marked as in use. She quickly threw the guards out of the room and sealed it so she could run back and guard the door to where the Beta’s were being kept. 

Several other guards were stupid enough to try and run back to the room but she made quick work of them. Right about the time they started to overwhelm her Black Bat dropped from the ceiling tossing her her belt as she did so. 

Stephanie felt like her grin would split her face as the next guard who was stupid enough to try and grab her got a batarang to the hand. 

“Batgirl, where’s Nightwing?” Damian came running towards her which a giant Alpha hot on his heals.

“Robin, watch out!” Stephanie threw her next knife at him only for Damian to jump and catch it out of the air.

“He’s with me!” Damian hissed protectively.

Stephanie blinked and glanced at Cass who just shrugged. 

“I’m guarding the other Beta’s who are being kept here,” said Stephanie said, “Red Robin should be getting Nightwing.”

Gunfire erupted high above their heads.

“And it looks like Red Hood will be headed there soon as well.” she added.

“-tt- Move aside, Abuse and I will get the Beta’s too the plane we brought.” Damian said pushing past her.

“Are you sure you-?” Stephanie started.

“Don’t worry miss, I’m really quite strong.” said the Alpha and really, a man that monstrously huge shouldn’t be capable of sounding so sweet.

“Keep an eye on them,” Stephanie told Cass, “I’m going to go help Red Hood before he picks a fight with every Alpha here trying to find N.”

“Careful.” Cass said.

“I will be.” Stephanie started to turn and then was jerked back by Cass, “What-”

And then kissed. Goddamn kissed.

“ _ Very _ careful.” Cass stressed when they parted.

“Ok.” said Stephanie a little faintly. Cass nodded and pulled her mask fully down again before turning and disappearing after the boys. Stephanie toucher her mouth disbelievingly for one moment before shaking her head and running for the stairs.

She found Jason more or less where she expected him to be: surrounded by a pile of whimpering Alpha’s looking pissed enough to kill. 

“Hood! I can take you to Nightwing!” She called out.

That got Jason’s attention. 

He finished beating the Alpha who had been stupid enough to try and jump him and then turned to her.

“Why are you here? You’re a Beta too.” he growled protectively. 

“It was all part of Red Robin’s plan-”

“ _ Is he here too?! _ ” 

“Yes, he should be getting Nightwing while the other get the Beta’s to safety but I thought you’d want- whoa!” squawked Stephanie as Jason gabbed her by the arm and started running towards the stairs. 

“Left- Left here!” she panted trying to keep up with the Omega’s pace. They ran into to more people who Jason shot in the knees and ran past without a backward glance. They found the Lab in time to see Tim fighting off an Alpha several times his size who was holding that was holding a syringe that Stephanie strongly suspected was filled with concentrated Flicker-

Jason had let go of her and charged in with an almost in human sound. The Alpha dropped with a scream before Jason kicked him in the head.

“Careful! You-” Tim started.

“Are you ok?” Jason was restlessly checking him all over for any sign of even a nick.

“Yes, I-”

“Why the fuck are you so reckless-” Jason muttered in agitation, “Where’s Nightwing?”

“Over there-” Tim had barely finished gesturing before Jason was dragging him over to the table behind the curtain. He’d have done it much better if he’d let go of Tim but he didn’t seem willing to. 

That is until he got to Dick.

“What did they do to him?” Jason asked in a strangled voice.

“He seems to just be sedated though we’ll know more when he wakes up. I was going over the lab notes just to make sure when that Alpha tried to jump me.” Tim said.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” muttered Jason sounding shaky and a little undone before he was shoving his guns in their holsters and picking Dick up, “Get us fucking out of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should also be up this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut

Jason wouldn’t let go of Dick the whole flight back to one of Bruce’s summer houses (and satellite caves). Damian and Colin -as she’d learned the other boy’s name was- had taken the Beta’s to a hospital that had been cleared as safe and was swarming with guards and police. They would join them after it was certain that the people were all safe. 

Dick had woken up for a few minutes, enough time for Jason to call him all sorts of unsavory names and kiss him all over his face. Well, there’s was an interesting relationship to say the least. 

Tim stayed close to both of them but also held himself apart. When Stephanie raised an eyebrow at him in question he simply looked very pointedly at the way Cass had been holding her hand. Not nearly good enough to distract her, though Stephanie did blush.

Then they were landing and hurrying Dick into the medbay so they could double check all of his vitals and Tim was debriefing Alfred about the mission and-

“ _ What were you thinking with that plan?! _ ” Jason was yelling at Tim. Stephanie winced and let Cass pull her closer even as she readied herself to go back Tim up. Alfred politely withdrew to let the two have it out. 

“We needed to make sure we could shut down the operation as quickly as possible while insuring the safety of the Beta’s within.” Tim said stubbornly. 

“What about you, huh? What about Steph?” Jason jabbed a finger at his chest, “What if I had been just a few more seconds late and that fucker had shot you up with some of that shit? You could have died!”

“That’s over dramatizing things Jason. And I had the antidote on hand anyway. It was a calculated risk.” Tim said unwavering. 

“Don’t fucking-!” Jason made a noise of frustration and grabbed at Tim. Stephanie started forward but Cass held her back. It turned out to be unnecessary because Jason seemed to just be interested in clutching a surprised Tim to his chest. 

“Jay…” Time said hesitantly.

“Some fucker was targeting Beta’s you can’t just throw yourself and Steph in danger like that, you can’t- you can’t just fucking-” Jason buried his face in the top of Tim’s hair and breathed deeply. Tim slowly returned the embrace, holding onto the Omega’s broad back with hands that were trembling just ever so slightly-

Then Cass was tugging her out of the room.

“What-?” Stephanie started.

“Not for us.” Said Cass simply and continued to pull her back down the hall to her bedroom. 

“But-” Stephanie bit her lip. She wanted to be nosey. Because that looked like  _ something _ back there and oh boy had Tim ever been clearly keeping secrets from her. Next time she got that boy alone she was going to make him spill all the details. 

Thinking about Tim’s drama distracted her for a moment from her own till Cass was pushing her onto her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. 

“Whoa!” Stephanie felt herself turn bright red. Cass touched the color on her cheeks thoughtfully with the tip of her finger. 

“You desire me.” Cass stated simply, “I have often wondered why you never acted upon it.”

“Erm-” Stephanie squirmed a little, “I didn’t know if you would want me… or if I- um- really liked you or if my body was just… y’know?”

“No…” said Cass looking thoroughly confused. 

“Like, I didn’t want to start something if I was only physically attracted to you and it turned out it wasn’t really going to work with us.” Stephanie said feeling embarrassed, before adding hurriedly, “But I- um- I really really do like you Cass.”

“That’s not… quite the same for me…” Cass frowed slightly.

“O-oh.” Stephanie said feeling her heart sink.

“No… not like that…” Cass assured her, “Just… for me, attraction never comes until I want to be with a person.”

“Oh. And, um, do you?” asked Stephanie not sure if the buzzing in her skin was excitement or nervousness. Cass tilted her head at her for a moment before dipping down and kissing her again. This time slow and warm and oh so sweet enough to make her toes curl. Stephanie let out a happy sigh and wound her arms loosely around her neck. 

“Always surprised.” Cass told her at last.

“Huh?” asked Stephanie feeling a little dazed and maybe like she lost some of her brain function with that kiss. 

“When I smell your arousal, how much it makes me  _ want _ .” Cass told her.

“Oh.” said Stephanie a bit stupidly feeling both hungry and incredibly embarrassed, “And how many times have you smelled me, um- ah, crap.”

“Often, with me.” Cass said simply tracing the tips of her fingers over Stephanie's cheek again, feeling the heat there. 

“Oh wow, I feel like I should be apologizing.” winced Stephanie.

“Do not.” Cass said frowning, “I like…”

She paused, struggling for words.

“Ok,” said Stephanie kissing her cheek feeling warm and- “Show me, show me what you want to say.”

The look in the Alpha’s eyes felt like it might burn her right up. 

Cass kissed her again more firmly than before, a thousand different words about care and desire in every touch. Stephanie arched when Cass pressed her thigh between her legs and sent a short shock of want all through her. Stephanie made a soft pleased noise against the Alpha girl’s mouth and stroked restless fingers over her back. All around her the slightly spicy smell of Alpha arousal was settling drowning out the her own soft scent. With an Omega it would have increased their scent but as a Beta… She wondered if Cass minded. Steph certainly felt like she’d be embarrassed if she could smell herself that well, especially given the way she was soaking her panties in her jeans. 

Cass pulled back and let Stephanie catch her breath from the kiss. Then she was catching it for a different reason as Cass wiggled out of her clothes and shamelessly revealed her small hard body to her. She caught Stephanie’s hands where they hand fallen in shock at her sides and pressed them firmly to her small breasts all the while keeping steady eye contact.

“Oh… Cass…” shivered Stephanie instinctively squeezing just a little. Cass made a humming an approving noise and ducked forward to start kissing at her neck and collarbone. Stephanie gave herself over to touching and massaging the breasts in her hands. A light pinch of her nipples got Cass to growl against her skin and scrape her teeth teasingly. 

“You… you can touch me too.” Stephanie panted out, groaned when Cass immediately began groping her chest. Then hungrily shoving her shirt up and pushing her bra aside so she could mouth and suck at her breast. 

“CasS!” Stephanie cried out and then bit her lip, hands flying to Cass’s hair to steady herself. She tried to press her thighs together and instead clutch around Cass’s thigh. Cass paused as Steph caught her breath, fingers clenching and unclenching in her hair. She realized she could feel the heat from between Cass’s legs with her own thigh, tried to grind up with it only for Cass to stop her.

“Pants will get dirty.” Cass said apologetically. 

“I don’t c- Help me take them off then.” Stephanie said lifting her hips and helping Cass push off her jeans and underwear. 

“Beautiful.” Cass said but Steph didn’t let her look for to long feeling a bit embarrassed, instead pulling her back over her. 

“I don’t want- don’t knot me. I’m not ready for that.” Stephanie said nervously.

“Ok.” Cass kissed her cheek.

“O-or maybe anything inside me right now. Maybe later.” Stephanie swallowed. Cass nodded against her. Slotted their legs back together and began rocking slightly.

“Hah…” Stephanie gasped as her thigh pressed right up against her folds. She was so wet it was ridiculous. This wouldn’t take long. She arched and flexed against her, rubbed her own thigh against Cass. Felt her knot swelling for her, shivered at the feel of wetness that was slowly covering her thigh. Felt even hotter when she thought about how that was  _ Cass _ and proof of how much she wanted her. Stephanie’s hands went back to the small Alpha’s chest, kneading and rubbing and pinching the way Stephanie liked to touch herself until-

Cass made a tiny needy sound and came hard against her thigh.

Stephanie didn’t last much longer herself till she was falling back against the bed and pulling Cass down to lay close beside her.

“Was… that ok? I know you said- um, but are you sure you don’t need...more?” Stephanie asked tentatively once she finally was back to herself enough that she could do more than just cuddle and press close to Cass’s warm little body. Stephanie felt big and soft in comparison. 

“Happy to be with you.” said Cass simply breathing her scent, “Happy when you feel good. Whatever way is best for that is best for me.”

“Gods, Cass…” Stephanie laughed, hoped she didn’t embarrass herself any further like doing something like crying.

“Are you ok?” asked Cass concerned.

“Just- I’m really happy to be with you too.” Stephanie kissed her, “And- um, I want you to feel good too. I know I’m not an Omega so we might have to get creative-”

“Why?” asked Cass looking confused.

“Why what?” asked Stephanie. 

“I don’t want an Omega,” Cass said struggling a bit, “I want you. You’re not an Omega. That would like trying to be with someone else.”

Stephanie laughed. She was definitely crying. 

“Stephanie?” frowned Cass. All her focus was on her. Stephanie had never felt invisible with Cass. She’d never felt-

“You just make me really really happy.” Stephanie said again wiping her eyes, “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Oh,” and the small smile Cass gave her was worth all the treasure in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I think next up in this series we're due for another JayDickTim don't you guys?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little chapter, and it doesn't really get fully into the story quite yet, but I figured a little was better than nothing. I would have had more but I decided to do two chapters this weekend, so...
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr!](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
